Broadband wired or wireless IP networks for VoIP (Voice over IP) are prone to problems of packet loss and congestion, resulting in drop calls or other problems. If high error rates or congestion is detected in the network, a call is typically dropped or voice quality suffers under such conditions. Existing voice coding schemes fail to use alternative bandwidth efficient coding schemes in real time that adequately maintains a user's identity and intelligibility. Thus, existing systems either make inefficient use of available bandwidth or sacrifice voice quality to the extent that a user's voice is unrecognizable or unintelligible.